1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved toy vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a toy vehicle with highly realistic steering action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally accepted that increasing the realism of a toy simulating an adult activity renders it more amusing for play. Thus, for example, toy vehicles which can be steered have improved "play value" over toys without steered wheels. For this reason radio controlled model cars, wherein the operator can control the speed and direction of travel of the vehicle remotely with a radio transmitter, are very popular. However, such toys are relatively costly and are also passive, i.e., the operator simply stands in one place and directs the car.
Another class of steered toy vehicles involve pushing the vehicle with a long stick or pole. In some cases the vehicle is steered simply by pushing the pole or by leaning the toy in the direction of the desired path of the toy. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,730,837 to Vaughan, 2,501,206 to Brackett, Jr. and 4,317,307 to Conry. A somewhat more advanced device is shown in U S. Pat. No. 4,595,380 to Magers. The Magers patent shows a toy truck including a chassis having a pair of wheels which are journaled about a fixed axis at a rearward end of the chassis, and a pair of jointly steerable wheels at the forward end of the chassis. The Magers device is propelled by pushing a steering column extending upwardly from the rear of the vehicle. The steering column is rigidly connected to the chassis of the toy vehicle, so that the chassis itself is directly pivoted with respect to the direction of motion upon turning of the steering wheel. Thus, Magers' steering wheel is not connected to the front wheels; the front wheels simply pivot to follow the direction of the vehicle on the pavement and do not actually steer the vehicle. This is essentially unrealistic.
Other references relating generally to steerable toy vehicles include Dorn U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,554, Deyerl U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,526, Yarbrough U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,745, Nyc U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,770, Carter U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,778, Ernst U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,153 and Nielsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,637